Tokyo Ghoul: Good enough to eat
by Dactom
Summary: Just a quick lemon i wrote for a friend short but enjoy.
Authors note: Its been awhile since I've posted anything so I just thought I'd post this short lemon i wrote for a friend enjoy.

"I said stop!" Roared the trench coat clad teen as he continued his chase of the masked figure the twos red hot pursuit had already spanned several city blocks before the masked figure hit a dead end trapped between a wall and the trench coat wearing teen now panting and out of breath.

"Hmmm you ghoul investigators are such a bother cant a girl just eat in peace." Sighed the masked figure unzipping her mask as she licked the fresh blood from her fingers her bright ruby red iris piercing the teens soul with fear.

"Y-you monster you ripped him apart in broad daylight he could've had a family,childen even!" Roared the teen investigator unlatching the suitcase he was holding a short bladed katana resting in the center.

Chuckling the girl spread her arms as four glowing blood red tentacles emurged from her back as she pointed them at the teen. "Hehe if thats how you feel i can add you to my shopping list I've never tasted someone with tanned skin before I cant wait to rip it off you!"

"The only thing you'll be eating is my Quinque as i ram it down your throat!" Roared the young investigator his katana glowing bright green as the blade morphed into a giant scythe like shape.

"Mmmmh sounds yummy!" Dashing at the boy the white haired ghoul smashed her fist into his back before he could even get his footing the Dove was sent hurtling into a pile of trash cans. "Tsk tsk you'll have to do better than that love~"

Getting up with a grunt and wiping tbe blood pooling around his lips the teen removing his coat charged the red eyed woman his Quinque raised high above his head. "The names Gen Itasuki and dont forget it!"

In a flash of white hot sparks the twos weapons collided sending a rush of pressure through the small narrow alleyway they were fighting in a smug grin plastered across the girls face. "Mmmh and I'm Kaneki nice to eat you love~" Without a second to spare Gen leapt back breaking the deadlock before side stepping the ghoul bringing his weapon over his head in a wide arc severing two of the deep red tentacles as they darted towards him.

"G-got her!" Gen said aloud but before he could celebrate two more of the girls tentacles smashed into his side shredding his flesh and cracking several of his ribs the force of the impact smashing him into a brick wall knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Mmmh owie that hurt you meanie now I'll really have to teach you lesson~!" Cried Kaneki lifting the teen up by his throat as she slowly inserted her hand inside the young investigators rib cage causing him to roar in pain.

"Graahhh! Y-you bitch!" Gen roared trying his best to free himself from the girls iron grip but to no avail.

"Mmmh calling me names will only get me excited hehe~" Giggled Kaneki one of her tentacles entering the boys pants wrapping firmly around something.

"E-eh! W-what are you doing y-you...doing!?" Grunted Gen slowly beginning to close consciousness due to the loss of blood.

Roughly tearing at his pants revealing his manhood the crazy eyed girl lifted up the teen until his member hung directly in front of her face as unzipped her mask taking it into her mouth swirling her hot tongue around the shaft unsure whether to make it her next meal or to savor it.

"What are y-you doing?" Grunted Gen his member becoming erect against his will as the girl continued to suck running her tongue against his throbbing tip.

Smiling around his cock Kaneki eagerly swallowed his manhood enveloping his shaft in her hot throat rubbing her fingers against his wound sending a jolt of pain through his body along the the pleasure of the blowjob she was giving him before the boy came hard into the ruby eyed ghouls mouth bucking his hips as she swallowed every last drop.

"Delicious~" Kaneki moaned licking her lips as she wrapped her tentacles around Gen forcing him into a sitting position. "Be grateful your the only man I've ever let inside me~" Kaneki cooed lowering herself onto his erect shaft as she began rolling her hips against his Causing Gens head to roll back in pleasure and shock.

"I-if you keep this up I'll..." Gen began to say before he was cut off with a kiss the ghoul gently nibbling his tongue the pain of his injury all but vanished as the two enjoyed the hot sex both grunting and letting out moans of lust.

"Ahhh you have such a big cock for someone so young it's stretching out my tight little hole so good~!" She cried running her fingers through his hair as Gen shut his eyes her entrance tightening to the point he could barely thrust in and out.

"D-dammit your so tight I'm gonna cum fuck im gonna cum Kaneki-chan!" Cried the teen clenching his fists in pleasure.

Without wasting a second Kaneki released her hold on him getting on her knees taking his cock in her mouth once again looking up at him with her deep red eyes. "O-on my face love~" Blushed the girl as Gen with a nod began stroking his painfully erect cock as she licked and kissed the tip lovingly, before Gen erupted covering her mask with his hot steaming cum his orgasm leaving him weak as he fell against the wall panting.

Licking the cum around her mouth Kaneki removed her mask revealing a young beautiful blushing face. "Hehe mmmh who said ghouls and humans cant get along, now feed me again your Kaneki-chan is still hungry~" Smirked the girl tracing her lips playfully.

The End~


End file.
